A Man's Best Friend is a Stranger
by Lionesseye
Summary: They say that eyes are a window to the soul. Kurt knows how true that is. AU Klaine. Angst, weird happenings, Warblers, and also some fun.
1. A Man's Best Friend is a Stranger

**A/N: I sort of apologize for 'Changes, Fiblainges!' It's probably the worst thing someone has ever written, but I needed to do it. Hope it made you laugh.**

**If you have no idea what I'm talking about, that is A-OK!**

**I know, I know, I should probably be updating "Fallen From the Sky', but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave.**

**This is a short intro prologue thing for the idea. Please tell me if it seems interesting. It's a different style from all my other stuff.**

**Enjoy, I hope.**

**Diss. Kah. Lame. Ur. : I don't own Glee. If I did, Will wouldn't be a terrible teacher, and Kurt and Blaine would take over the show.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel didn't look people in the eye.<p>

It's not as bad as it sounds. Kurt didn't have an honesty problem. He wasn't scared of people or anything.

Okay, that's a lie.

Kurt was terrified of people. Terrified of what he would see.

Again, it's not like that! Kurt didn't have an aversion to faces. He didn't automatically think people were unattractive! In fact, there were some people who were beautiful, in his opinion.

Take, for example, his friend Santana. She may have been a bitch, but she had nice tan, plump lips, and a sculpted nose, and when she really smiled, she _smiled._

Others, well, they weren't so beautiful in his eyes.

Eyes…

Anyway, there will always be those who Kurt despises. Those people, the ones who hate him because of who he is; they are the reason he doesn't look people in the eyes.

Eyes.

Eyes!

Brown Hazel Green Blue Grey Black Gold Brown Hazel Green Blue Grey Black Eyes.

One on the right side of the nose, the other on the left.

Eyes.

Eyeball. Eyelash. Eyebrow. Pupil. Cornea. Retina. Iris. Lens. Rods. Cones.

Eyes.

Kurt looked some people in the eye, of course.

His dad. Burt Hummel had the kind of eyes that were vaguely hazel, gray, green, and blue at the same time. They were kind and stern and patient and loving and true and all things good. So much hurt, but so much caring.

Kurt knew, from many minutes in front of mirrors, he had the same.

Mercedes Jones, best friend. How could Kurt not look in her chocolate eyes? She knew all his secrets. It was only fair Kurt knew hers.

Finn and Carole Hudson, stepbrother (or bro, as Finn put it) and stepmother, respectively. How could he not? He lived with them. Finn was kind. He had made many mistakes, but really, he never meant to harm anybody. Carole used to be sad, Finn her only joy, but she is healing. Healing herself, and healing everyone around her. She is one of the kindest souls Kurt has ever come across.

Rachel Berry. Tina Cohen-Chang. Mr. Schuester. That one gym teacher in fourth grade who made him look him in the eye.

There are others, but he tries to forget them.

Then there is the occasional mistake. A passing stranger on the street, perfectly at eye level. A flash of color, and Kurt is swept out of himself.

And suddenly, they are no longer a stranger to him.

Funny how things happen.

Kurt has often heard "Eyes are the window to the soul." Every time he hears it, he laughs.

Funny how true it is.

He can't be surprised by the shocking experiences of another. When someone relays a silly anecdote, his laugh is forced.

Funny how sad it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Interested? Does it suck? Meh?**

**Love, **

**Lionesseye! **


	2. A Man's Worst Enemy is He

__**A/N: Hey, I'm continuing this. I really liked it and couldn't get it off my mind. I enjoy writing in this messy, poetry-esque style. **

**_This is other people's thoughts._**

**__Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p><em><em>Kurt walked through the halls, attempting to walk to history. Suddenly, he found himself pushed into a locker. Kurt flinched, but didn't even try to see who did it. He recovered himself and kept walking.<em>_

_"Hey, fag."_

_Kurt winced at the name and glanced at his tormentor. Karofsky. Of course it would be him. As usual._

_Kurt kept walking._

_"I said, hey!" Dave Karofsky grabbed his face roughly. Kurt could feel his glare._

_"Look at me, pansy."_

_Kurt looked straight down at Karofsky's shoes. Kurt tried to concentrate on the ugliness of the simple sneakers, but his head was jerked up by Karofsky's pain-inducing hand._

_And his eyes looked straight into his._

_Kurt was swept out of his own mind and his head began throbbing. __17 years of memories entered his consciousness._

_ **Pain, insecurity, and and hey look shit. I like popsicles, especially the orange ones the purple ones are crap. An unaccepting father. Gay. Bullies. Bullying. Childhood injuries. Tense meals. Football. Girls vs. guys? Gay. No. I can't be. Football. Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt goddammit Kurt. Lockers School Failing Grades all because Gay. Shit Fucking Hell no it's not possible. Azimio Glee club fairy fucking stupid no my dad will hate me Everyone will hate me I hate geometry fucking gay Kurt football gay.**_

_All in the span of one second._

Kurt shot up in bed, panting. The same damn dream every night. Every damn night.

Kurt was, for want of a better word, _sad. _Not only did he have to carry the weight of his own life and experiences, he had to carry other's too.

Other's.

Damn.

Shitty.

Life.

He'd only ever looked into a few people's eyes, but wasn't one person's life enough for anyone?

Kurt felt like screaming every second of the day. IT'S NOT FAIR!

He had to carry so much weight.

Weight on mind weight on spine

He was close to breaking.

breaking breaking other life memories breaking down I'M NOT EVEN AN ADULT- YET I carry so much responsibility

and and it _ain't my own._

_Why him? Why_Why_whywhy_why?

It's not like he could handle it; his life was hard even without it!

Only gay teen in Lima, Ohio (only out, that is)

Only boy who could actually freaking dress in this stupid excuse for a town.

Only "soul reader" in THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD.

If there was anyone up there, which Kurt STRONGLY doubted there was, they were seriously messed up.

Who wants to believe in someone who makes your life miserable?

It's hard to keep conversation when you already know everything that happened in the past to someone.

Did you know, 72% percent of conversation revolves around past experiences, anecdotes, gossip, or sharing one's interests? The other section is cussing, making pop culture or academic references, or making jokes and comments about what is happening at that very moment.

Those statistics were completely made up, but they seem pretty accurate in Kurt's opinion.

Conversations among close friends and family who he had looked in the eye were usually centered around him.

Kurt wished he could listen to them talk instead of instantly "downloading" the information.

Of course, he didn't usually look them in the eye a second time, so he could have conversations about recent happenings, like "How was your day, Dad?" or, "No, Mercedes, I don't know. Tell me what happened in Spanish."

BLEHCKITY BLECH BLECH BLEHH.

That is how Kurt feels. All the time.

Oh hey, time for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**Next to be updated: Fallen From the Sky!**

**Until next time,**

** Lionesseye!**


	3. A Man's Greatest Moment is in Hate

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I had lots of stuff to do and I'll be faster next time!**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Dis Beotch Don't Own Nuttin.**

School.

School Dee Dool I Hate School!

School was too dangerous, in Kurt's opinion. Too many pairs of eyes. He would ask to go to a private school, but he didn't want to worry his father.

Kurt walked along the crowded hallways, looking down at his feet. He accidentally bumped into some Cheerio.

"Watch it, homo."

Kurt sighed- he was used to this kind of thing.

_Just make it to Glee Club. Glee Club is where you are slightly happy._

Kurt went through the day, his normal routine of making the teachers disappointed, acting like he was shy, and pretty much only doing what he absolutely needed to do.

The only class he kind of enjoyed was French. His mother had been fluent in French, so almost as soon as he was born, Kurt knew two languages. That was really the only perk being a "soul reader".

He had been one since birth, which meant that the first few years of his life, before his family was aware of his powers, were incredible dizzying and stressful on the young Kurt.

He was very lucky everyone forgot the first few years of his life, or else he would have all his relative's lives in his head, as well as daycare instructor's lives still in his head.

Back to French. His teacher didn't mind that Kurt wouldn't make eye contact, so they often had conversations about France and daily life and school and other students, while everyone else struggled to complete what work Kurt had already done.

_On to Glee Club, _Kurt thought.

He had only looked a few people in the eyes there: Mercedes, Finn, Tina, and Mr. Schuester.

The rest of the club had no idea of his strange power, and Kurt intended to keep it that way.

As he walked in, the club was pestering Mr Schue about his love life.

"I don't have feelings for anyone right now, guys!" Schue said, laughing.

"Yes you do. Miss Pillsbury." Kurt said quietly, smirking.

Mr. Schuester looked at Kurt. "How- Right. Thanks a lot Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Anytime," he said teasingly.

His smile disappeared as the other kids bothered their teacher about Emma Pillsbury and didn't acknowledge or thank Kurt for assisting them in their quest to annoy the Glee director.

Kurt just sighed and sat down, waiting for Rachel to start singing some over-dramatic, stupid love song.

_Haaa….I Love Life, _Kurt thought sarcastically.

I

Love

Life

As

Much

As

I

Love

Neon

Fucking

Orange.

**Until next time,**

**Lionesseye!**


	4. A Man's Helper is All He Needs

**A/N: **

**Once again, this is a poetry-esque style that I hope you enjoy. I promise the messiness of the story is not due to my bad grammar. I just feel like this is how a soul-reader Kurt would view the world; all distant and sarcastic.**

**Also, if you had any trouble reaching Chapter 7 of Fallen From the Sky (if you read it) it should be working now. :)**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. In case anyone hadn't noticed, I'm a bit obsessed with chandeliers. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of Glee, feeling normal.<p>

Which, by anyone else's standards, was depressed.

Puck had been complaining about how "fuckin' boring" life was.

HA. ha, HA HAHA. _I would give ANYTHING to have a boring life. HahaHAHAha._

Kurt walked to his car.

His previously blue car.

Which was now covered in splashes of blood-red paint and a the horrible white of dents and scratches on metal.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Dad, I need to transfer.

Dad, I need to go.

Dad, the bullies are making my life a living hell.

Dad, Daddy, Father of Mine, they're making my shitty life even more shitty yaay.

Kurt sighed. There was no way to properly tell his father that he needed to leave McKinley High School.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

As he pulled up into his driveway in his now-multicolored car, his Dad came out to greet him.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hey dad."

"That's it. You've been traumatized enough. You're transferring. Next week."

oh thank non-existent God.

Oh shit, this'll be FUN to explain to Mercedes and Tina and Who am I kidding no one'll care.

Mrrg...bad dreams...errrg...time to go to schooooool... at least it's Friday, right Kurt?

Yes, Kurt. A-yes it is.

"I'm transferring. This is my last day."

Oh. I'm sorry.

They're crying I did not expect that.

I'll see you around, I promise!

Good- bye.

Nah. Bad-bye.

Who the fug put "good" in "Goodbye"? It's about as smart as

Nothing. It's stupid.

* * *

><p>New school hope this one doesn't suck - that is one ugly uniform but the interior decorating is nice.<p>

Ooh, pretty chandelier.

That's a good word, chandelier.

Ok Kurt, keep your head down, you might look someone in the eyes. Non-existent God knows you can't handle that today, of all days.

This is a gorgeous building, but it's huge.

Where the hell is my first class?

Okay- French. Right over there. I can do this! Go Kurt!

"Alright class, we have a new student. Kurt Hummel?" the woman said in French.

"Here!" he responded, also in French.

"Oh hello, Kurt." (in French) in fact, everything in French class is said in, you guessed it, FRENCH.

"Hello," he said, keeping his head down. He wondered what the woman looked like.

"Please look up here, Mr. Hummel. It's rude to ignore your teachers and classmates."

oh no.

Kurt shook his head. No.

"Mr. Hummel!"

Shake again, No. I can't.

"Kurt, I'm going to ask you one more time."

"If the kid's shy, let him be!"

What?

Kurt looked out of the corner of his eye at the boy who had spoken up for him. He was

Extremely

Extremely

Cute.

He was tan and had dark hair and an incredibly handsome, seemingly sculpted face, a "movie star" look.

He looked at Kurt, and Kurt looked away, but he could see the handsome boy nodding at him.

For the first time

in

probably

forever,

Kurt

Smiled!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Blaine is introduced! Woo! Review please, I wish to know what people think of it!**

**Thank you to the amazing AngelisIgniRelucent!**

**Until next time,**

** Lionesseye!**


	5. A Man's First Friend

**A/N: A little chapter for you. It's very short, and just kinda silly. The meeting of Kurt and Blaine! Yay.**

**Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up very soon!**

**I don't own anything. Except my soul.**

* * *

><p>"Hi." Someone said, after school.<p>

Oh, hey. It's the guy who helped you in French.

"Hello."

Kurt tried desperately not to look at the

very

cute

guy.

What Kurt _could _tell of the boy was that he had gorgeous caramel skin with ebony hair.

And you know, the terrible blazer that everyone here wears.

_I do hate that blazer. _

"What's you name?"

Answer the question, Kurt.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Cool name. I'm Blaine."

Blaine? You're one to talk about unique names.

"Thanks for uh...defending me."

Is my voice too high for his liking? His voice is nice. Mine isn't.

Why do I care.

Blaine chuckled. "I get it, the whole shy on the first day thing. No one wants to be put on the spot like that."

"Hmm."

Well, I like being in the spotlight, but okay.

"Hey, uh this might be a little forward but, since you're new, do you wanna get coffee ?"

Forward is good.

"Uh. Sure!"

* * *

><p>Kurt drank his coffee (yay for caffeine) and the boy tried to get to know him.<p>

"So, Kurt. What do you like?"

It was nice getting to know someone through talking.

Extremely nice.

"Well, I like singing."

"Oh that's so awesome!"

_Puppy._

_Blaine is a puppy._

"Have you heard of the Warblers?"

Birds?

"Uh...what?"

"The Warblers. They're Dalton's Glee Club, you should audition. Not to brag, but I'm the lead singer."

Kurt thought for a second about it, and Blaine seemed to take it as apprehension.

"If you're nervous, I can help you." Blaine offered sweetly.

"Thank you for that kind gesture, but contrary to your belief, I'm not shy."

Blaine laughed. "So you're just quiet, don't seem to say much, and keep your head down at all times. Not shy at all." He said sarcastically, but not unkindly.

Kurt huffed, but smiled. "I swear I'm not! I was actually in the Glee Club at my old school!"

Blaine seemed happy to hear that. "Great! What to you like to sing, if you don't mind my asking."

Kurt smirked, "Not at all. I like show tunes, Patti Lupone, Lady Gaga, stuff like that."

"Oh, I know what you mean. I love musicals. And Katy Perry. But there is the downside of having to find the right key or octave singing girl songs, am I right?"

Kurt smiled, still focusing his eyes on his coffee cup. "Not for me, actually. I'm a countertenor." He said proudly.

"AUDITION NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha Puppyish Blaine is fun to write. Hope I'm getting the characters right! Please review, I wish to know if what you think!**

**Until next time, which will be in a very short while,**

** Lionesseye!**


	6. A Man's Coffee and Chat?

**Welp, I've been a horrible person.**

**Remember when I said I would update soon?**

**Ha.**

**HAHAHAHAha.**

**I'm extremely sorry! The end of the school was hectic, as was the summer. But now I'm starting at a new school, and am super motivated.**

**I should update about once a week now. **

**Same with my other WOP story. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't cry for me Argentina!"<em>

Huh. They don't seem super impressed.

Dull faces. Hopefully not dull people?

Meh- I guess I should be used to it. I'm the only one really likes my voice, I suppose...

But Blaine seemed impressed when I told him I was a countertenor.

Where is Blaine, anyway?

Oh, he's behind me.

Ok, Kurt, nonchalantly turn while singing. There you go. Slowly, slowwwwly, Oh there's Blaine!

He's smiling. Smiling is good. Smiling is good.

* * *

><p>Well THAT was awkward. Apparently you can't move your arms here in Warbler-land.<p>

Awkward is an awkward word, isn't it.

Oh, look there's Blaine. At least he's trying to be some sort of comforting.

"It's just...different. It'll take some getting used to." I say.

Non-existent God knows I'm good at that.

* * *

><p>Wait.<p>

Really?

I

got

in

to

the

Warblers?

And wait! There's more!

They actually like my voice.

? what ?

"Kurt, this is Jeff and Nick." Blaine says.

Hello, cute blonde guy and cute brunette guy.

Is everyone here cute? Besides the blazer, he's not cute.

But he's not a person, Kurt.

"They're boyfriends," Blaine says.

EXCUSE ME WHAT YOU REALLY-

really?

That's OK here?

"Really?"

Nick looks offended.

"If you're not fine with it, we're not fine with you."

No.

No.

I'm fine!

Jeff says, "This place has a zero-tolerance bullying policy."

Really?

"That's great," I whisper.

"Really great," I mutter.

"I'm gay as well." I say.

I can kind of see them smile.

Even Blaine.

This place is all ready confusing.

Cool, kinda.

* * *

><p>I'm now at coffee with the<p>

1

2

3

4

5

5 of them. I now know

guy named Wes

a guy named David

I don't like the name David, but in this case it's put on a non-scary person.

Good job, Kurt, you didn't call Karofsky a bad person.

Kurt's learning.

Er, was forced to learn when he saw into his soul.

You can't really blame a person for horrible things when you know their background.

But that

does

not in

ANY WAY

make it okay. Or not terrifying.

Coffee's yummy.

Sip.

Talk-

actually talk to people.

Sip.

Smile.

Thank non-existent God.

Sip.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! I'm back y'all! Please review! Reviews are nice, plus a confidence booster. <strong>

**Till next time, and I won't make any promises this time,**

**-Lionesseye! **


End file.
